


Días del futuro pasado*

by Ela_CeLe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Family, Future, M/M, Past Lives, Viaje, past and future
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_CeLe/pseuds/Ela_CeLe
Summary: La USS Enterprise recibe un misterioso llamado de emergencia de un planeta clase M, aparentemente deshabitado, que se encuentra en el sistema solar vulcano. Al encontrarse relativamente cerca se dirigen al lugar con toda intención de descubrir que sucede, todo esto sin ser consientes de que estaban a punto de enfrentarse con algo que cambiara sus vidas para siempre.





	Días del futuro pasado*

—Aquí Chris —el joven pelinegro presionó un botón en el panel frente a él— reportándose para el primer viaje del prototipo vulcano _illumination_.

Una risa femenina se escuchó al otro lado del comunicador. —Aquí la teniente de comunicación, Nyota Uhura —se pudo apreciar otra risa— Chris, tu padre no está muy contento con tu presentación, menciona que te has saltado el protocolo.

—Es incorrecto afirmar que como usted dice, me encuentro en ‘descontento’, eso significaría una muestra abierta de emociones de mi parte, teniente. —una segunda voz se unió a la conversación, Chris identifico fácilmente la voz de su progenitor— Capitán Christopher Tuvok Kirk, considero que ignorar deliberadamente su ascendencia y saltarte el protocolo con un presentación tan escueta puede llegar a ser ofensivo.

—Padre, si se me ocurriese decir seguir el protocolo de principio a fin no despegaría hoy. —respondió con un leve puchero, mientras seguía en su tarea de revisar los sistemas de la nave.

—Señor Kirk…—comento en tono de advertencia el medio vulcano a través del canal de comunicación, el mencionado suspiro, ahora si era solo “Señor Kirk”, soltó un suspiro de resignación y cuando estuvo a punto de cumplir la orden de su padre, una voz fuerte y clara se hizo escuchar.

—Embajador Spock, este vuelo es para obtener experiencia y conocimiento, ¿no lo cree? —un sonriente James Tiberius Kirk apareció tras el menor con su uniforme. — Yo considero debería dejar a nuestro Chris hacer su trabajo. — Habló confiado, bajando la voz al último — Capitán, le aconsejo cierre el canal si no quiere a su padre oficiando una corte marcial al descender de esta  nave.

James acaricio el cabello de su hijo, este estaba sumamente emocionado por tener el mando de una nave por primera vez en su vida, si, solo se trataba de un pequeño prototipo vulcano que funcionaba con Quaratum, pero eso no desmeritaba la experiencia. Con todo eso en juego, Jim decidió que no permitiría que el Vulcano que tenía por esposo arruinara el momento de su Chris con sus infundadas paranoias, valga la redundancia, el las conocía perfectamente. 

James se ubicó en su asiento como Comandante y ‘Primer oficial’. —Capitán, propulsores de maniobras listos, enlace y escudos al cien por ciento. —sus palabras poseían el tinte de confianza de alguien que sabe lo que hace.  

La _illumination_ era una pequeña nave capaz de funcionar con el extraordinario número de dos personas y que podía representar el futuro de la velocidad Warp.

—Trace la ruta, Comandante. Realizaremos un viaje de prueba por la órbita del planeta, si todo resulta de manera satisfactoria nos permitiremos una parada en el planeta de clase M: Delta Vega, perteneciente al sistema solar Vulcano — tras finalizar sus palabras Chris noto que una parte del panel brillaba con insistencia, era una llamada.

Miró a su padre en busca de apoyo y este solo le guiño un ojo.

—Ruta trazada, Capitán Kirk, estamos listos para despegar —anunció de manera solemne el mayor de ambos— es mejor irnos o Spock vendrá desde la sala de control para echarnos cordialmente a patadas de su nave.

—Acelere. —y sin más protocolo los Kirk despegaron de la base científica Vulcana ignorando olímpicamente los llamados de Spock o de cualquier otra persona.

 

 

En la base científica, el medio Vulcano estaba a punto de caminar por las paredes a raíz de sus incontrolables nervios.

—Por favor Spock, ¡No pierda la cabeza!,  ¿dónde está  su vudú Vulcano de auto control?, tranquilícese hombre, James siempre hará lo mismo y su hijo es casi igual —La amargura combinada con un toque de humor broto de la boca del doctor McCoy, quien sin pena alguna admitía que encontraba completamente satisfactorio el continuar divirtiéndose a costa del medio vulcano.

—Lo más lógico debió ser el decir no al pedido de mi esposo, Doctor, pero es algo a lo que nunca he podido negarme…

—Spock, la nave está en manos de Kirk y Chris, nada le pasará. Irán y volverán con tu chica a salvo —Uhura se acercó y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en el hombro.

—A pesar de los años, jamás entenderé la fascinación de los humanos por darle un sexo definido a una nave,  al igual que al resto de los objetos existentes en el universo; además, mi preocupación no se debe al estado de la nave.

Fue entonces que todos comprendieron, Spock temía por la seguridad de su esposo y de su único hijo, abrazando su humanidad al estar preocupado por ellos.

—Embajador Spock, llamada entrante de la nave —la voz de uno de sus asistentes vulcanos le saco de sus cavilaciones, se sentó frente al sistema de comunicaciones con una calma que no tenía y abrió la línea.

—Todo está en orden Spock, dentro de unos segundos dejaremos la órbita del planeta y aterrizaremos en Delta Vega— algo dentro del hombre se calmó al escuchar la voz de _T’hy’la_ , sencillamente le hacía sentir más seguro.

—Delta vega no estaba entre los planes para la nave. 

— ¡ _Sa-mekh_ esto es genial! —Esta vez fue el turno de Chris para hablar, aun sin verlo, él podía notar que su hijo estaba rebosante de emoción— Cuando hagas otra prueba déjame pilotear, esto es _fascin_ \- —un grito y varias maldiciones fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la trasmisión se cortara de manera abrupta.

Un molesto sonido se hizo presente en toda la sala, luces de advertencia se encendieron, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de que la comunicación estaba completamente perdida (al igual que la señal de la nave), un enorme destello se apodero del cielo, mismo que ilumino el lugar y cegó momentáneamente a todos los presentes. Los resultados de esa prueba fueron contundentes, el prototipo poseía fallas, la nave desapareció de la órbita Vulcana sin dejar rastros de ella o sus tripulantes. El Capitán, Christopher Tuvok Kirk, solo tenía la corta edad de diecisiete años; el Almirante, James T. Kirk, ya poseía cincuenta y un años.


End file.
